En otra vida te diré TE AMO
by Pandicorniio
Summary: Para mí es mucho más importante decirte Te amo, que todo el sexo que me puedas ofrecer. Rivaille, intentaré ser valiente y confesarte lo mucho que lo amo. /Rivaille x Eren/Reencarnación/ Lemon en cada capítulo (Pervertid@s D: )
1. Una nueva vida

-Te amo…- Dijo Eren, mirando el cuerpo muerto y frió de Rivaille, sacando unas lágrimas – Me hubiera gustado que lo supieras aunque ahora es demasiado tarde... -

Lo abrazo sin poder dejar de llorar, pensando en que nunca podría volver a estar con esa persona amada…

-Te prometo, que salvaré a la humanidad…- Entre sus lágrimas una ligera sonrisa apareció -Pero a cambio tienes que volver….-

**Un mundo donde no existe el peligro para la humanidad, en ese mundo te volveré a ver.**

Eren se despertó de un sueño no muy agradable, cada noche soñaba lo mismo, pero siempre al despertar no se acordaba de su sueño.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde su madre le preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días – su madre le dijo.

-Buenos días- Contestó –

- Hoy empiezas el nuevo instituto! ¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco, pero si me ponen a la clase de Mikasa y Armin, seguro que me relajaré.

Cuando acabo de desayunar, se preparó y se fue al instituto.

Al llegar, se encontró con Mikasa, que ella no dudo en darle la bienvenida, se fueron a dentro, donde todos los alumnos, estaban mirando en la pared unas hojas de papel, donde ponía en que clase les había tocado.

-Joder, no estamos en la misma clase- Dijo Eren, Mikasa observó atentamente la hoja, y se quedó de piedra.

-Eso no es todo,- Dijo Mikasa.

-Eh?-

-Te toco al peor profesor de todos, El ENANO-

-¿Qué pasa con ese profesor? –

-Si hablas en clase, te tira los libros a la cara, si llegas tarde, te quedas sin recreo, y si no haces los deberes….-

-¿¡Lo dices en serio!?

El timbre sonó, tenían que estar en sus clases, y por lo que le ha dicho Mikasa no está bien que llegue tarde.

Eren se fue corriendo, hasta llegar a su aula, donde todos ya estaban en sus asientos.

-OH, tarde en el primer día de clases, eso no me gusta-

Eren se quedo de piedra al ver la mirada asesina de su profesor, pero rápidamente le contestó

-¡Perdón! Me perdí y no sabía dónde estaba el aula-

-Siéntate, antes de que te tiré un libro a la cara-

Eren se sentó, y observó, todos los alumnos estaban como estatuas, solo reaccionaban a lo que el profesor decía, como si estuvieran entrenados… Eso le daba miedo.

Al sonar, el timbre del recreo, todos salieron del aula en orden, excepto Eren.

-Tú, quédate y limpia la pizarra, cuando acabes podrás ir al recreo-

-Maldición..- Murmuró,

Porque le había tocado esa clase, era muy incomodo, todos se comportan como robots, seguro que por miedo de ese estúpido profesor….

¿Cómo se llamaba? …. Creo que era Ravioli…. Ah! Rivaille.

-Tch- Rivaille entró en el aula y se quedó enfrente a Eren.

-¿Aún no has acabado de limpiar?

-Perdón, esqu..-

-Cállate, y limpia- Rivaille se le quedó mirando, y eso le hacía sentir incomodo a Eren.

…

-Terminé-

- Que pena, te quedaste sin recreo, pero la próxima vez , te haré limpiar todo el instituto.-

Se acabaron las clases, y todos ya estaban de camino a casa. Eren , en mitad del camino, se dio cuenta que el profesor Rivaille iba detrás suyo.

¡Pero!¿ Me está siguiendo? No, no puede ser, seguro que vive por aquí cerca.

Cuando Eren llegó a su casa, se quedo un rato mirando, y se quedo helado al darse cuenta que

Rivaille, era su vecino.. El Terrorífico profesor, vivía a su lado.

Esa noche volvió a tener el mismo sueño.

Pero se despertó llorando, y le dolía el corazón. No entendía nada.

Al salir de casa, para ir hacia el instituto, se encontró con Rivaille, pero no hablaban, solo iban al lado del otro, sin mirarse, solo andar hacia delante.

-¡AH!- Eren se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que sucede?-

Eren se quedo mirando a Rivaille, con la mirada vacía.

-No es nada, creo...-

-Entonces camina, que llegarás tarde-

Eren continuo andando pero esta vez detrás de Rivaille.

Que fue ese dolor, ese dolor en el pecho, solo duro un segundo pero me dolió.

-RIIING-

-Bien, clase. Para mañana tenéis que hacer toda la página 33 y 34.-

Eren salió del aula, y enfrente de él se encontró a Mikasa, con unas risitas.

-Jajaja, ayer te quedaste castigado sin recreo ¿VERDAD?-

-Cállate-

Estaban a punto de bajar al patio, pero Rivaille los detuvo.

-Eren, entra en el aula.-

-Pero... Esta vez no he llegado tarde.-

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-

Mikasa marchó, Rivaille y Eren se quedaron solos en el aula.

Rivaille, cerró la puerta, y empujó a Eren, lo cual, el menor cayó al suelo.

-¿¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? – Eren no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque el mayor se le tiró encima suyo.

Agarrándole por las muñecas y su cuerpo encima de él, no se podía mover.

-¡PERO QUE HACES, QUE PRETENDES CON ESTO! -

- Eren, cálmate.-

-Como quieres que me calm- ¡Ngh!- Rivaille le mordió delicadamente la oreja.

-Porque…- Eren tenía toda la cara roja, no quería que Rivaille siguiera con eso.

-Eren, sé uno conmigo.- Dicho eso, Rivaille le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Y de sus pantalones solo se bajo la cremallera, sacando su extremidad.

-No, por favor. De verás seré un buen alumno, no llegaré tarde y le haré siempre caso pero por favor perdóneme.-

-Está bien.- Rivaille Agarró a Eren y lo sentó encima suyo. Los dos estaban sentados, mirándose fijamente.

Era un silencio eterno, hasta que Rivaille le lamió los labios a Eren. Después acerco dos dedos a su boca.

-Lámelos –

-Pero... Creí que –

-LÁMELOS- Dijo más fuerte.

Introdujo sus dedos en la boca de Eren, mientras que el menor los iba lamiendo.

Al cabo de un rato, saco los dedos y los dirijo hacia el culo de Eren.

Y lentamente los metió

-¡Aaah! –

Los empezó a mover circularmente, mientras los iba sacando y metiendo.

-¡Ahh! P-profesor ¡Ngh! No más... No más- El menor iba jadeando mientras estaba agarrado al mayor con mucha fuerza.

Rivaille le saco los dedos, y lo volvió a empujar, dejándolo otra vez estirado en el suelo.

Le separó las piernas, y se coloco en medio de ellas.

El miembro del mayor, estaba rozando la entrada del menor, solo lo frotaba.

- Profesor… No hagas nada má-

- El miembro de rivaille, entro sin previo aviso de solo una embestida.

- ¡Aaaah!- Ese fue un grito de dolor, acompañado de lágrimas

Estaba todo dentro, se sentía cálido, Rivaille, se quedó mirando los ojos llorosos de Eren, por un momento, y empezó a moverse.

-¡AAH! Det-en ¡Aah! -

Cada vez las embestidas iban más rápidas, y la cadera de Eren no podía soportar esa velocidad.

Eren se quedo en blanco, y soltó un gran gemido, estaba tan caliente.

Ese calor que sentía dentro suyo, que al principio solo era un terrible dolor, se convirtió en placer.

Cada embestida que hacía, convertía los gritos de dolor de Eren, en gemidos de placer.

El mayor le empezó a lamer el pezón, y eso logró que el menor se viniera, y dejará sus cuerpos llenos de semen. A continuación el mayor se corrió dentro del menor. Provocando un último gemido.

-Mierda, nuestras ropas se llenaron de semen- Dijo el mayor

Eren estaba llorando, no sabía porque había pasado esto.

-Sepárate, quita eso de dentro de mí…-

-No quiero.- La mirada fría de Rivaille, era insoportable.

-¡DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS SE ACABARÁ EL RECREO Y NOS VERAN ASÍ!-

- Igualmente, se darían cuenta al ver nuestras ropas manchadas.-

-Pero si nos damos prisa nos podemos cambiar de rop-

Rivaille, salió de dentro de Eren y se puso bien los pantalones.

Se quito la camisa manchada, y se puso una chaqueta.

Eren también se estaba vistiendo pero , no tenía ninguna camisa para cambiarse, estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar en algo. El timbre sonó, los alumnos, ahora regresarían a sus clases…

Rivaille, Agarró a Eren y lo puso debajo de su mesa. Y abrió la puerta que había cerrado con llave.

-Ahora, quédate callado durante la clase.-

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar.

-Bien, abran el libro en la página 10. Petra empieza a leer.-

Petra se levanto y se puso de pie, y empezó a leer

La mesa era de madera, y no se podía ver lo que había debajo, solo se podía ver por la parte donde Rivaille estaba sentado.

Mientras Petra leía, Rivaille, escribió en un trozo de papel. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Se desabrocho el pantalón y saco su extremidad. Y le pasó la nota de papel, a Eren.

Que por el poco espació que tenia debajo de esa mesa estaba agarrado a las piernas de Rivaille.

"**Lámela" **

Puto pervertido….- Pensó Eren.

Rivaille, al ver que Eren no hacia lo que le pedía, Agarro del pelo a Eren y se lo acerco a su extremidad.

Eren quería alejarse, pero el mayor no lo dejaba, tampoco podía hacer ningún ruido…

Así que término haciendo caso al mayor.

-Ymir, sigue leyendo.-

Petra se sentó, y Ymir se levantó y siguió la lectura.

Eren, por otra parte, le empezó a lamer el miembro. Con la lengua le lamía la punta, moviéndola rápido, la fue bajando, cuando ya no podía bajar más, fue subiendo, y se metió el miembro en la boca.

Con todo el miembro dentro de él, aun lo seguía lamiendo con la lengua. Se sentía tan caliente y duro, le empezaba a gustar, aunque él no lo quería reconocer.

Se lo quitó de la boca, y lo empezó a masturbar, mientras lo masturbaba, su lengua le lamía la punta, en círculos.

Rivaille, agarró a Eren por el pelo, y hizo que se lo volviera a meter en la boca, que sin poder aguantar más la llenó de semen.

Ahora, si que se quito el miembro de Rivaille de la boca, pero no sabía qué hacer con el semen, No se lo quería tragar, y si lo escupía, temía que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta…

-Bien, Ymir ya te puedes sentar. Hagan los ejercicios de la lectura, cuando acaben levanten la mano.-

Ese día se hizo eterno para Eren, no podía creer que Rivaille estuviera tan tranquilo.

Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron Rivaille cerró la puerta del aula, y Eren salió de bajo la mesa.

Rivaille al darse cuenta que Eren aun tenía su semen en la boca, le empezó a besar. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron al suelo.

Estaban jugando con sus lenguas, repartiendo ese líquido blanco por sus bocas, y cada vez que se separaban un poco para coger aire unas cuantas gotas caían al suelo.

Al final cuando se separaron se tragaron lo que les quedaba, y limpiaron todo lo que ensuciaron.

Rivaille abrió la puerta, y Eren se cubría las manchas de su propio líquido con la mochila.

Pasaba por los pasillos del instituto intentando que nadie lo viera y si se topaba con alguien intentaba disimular lo mejor posible.

De camino a casa, Eren no miró ni una sola vez a Rivaille, quería evitar su mirada fría sin sentimiento, no podía mirar a su profesor como si fuera un alumno, **todo ha cambiado.**

Pero a diferencia de Eren, Rivaille no aparto su vista de él ni un solo segundo .

Eren entro a su casa, dejó la mochila tirada por el suelo, y subió a su habitación. Se quito la camisa, y se tiró en su cama.

Su mirada estaba perdida, mirando el techo… Se quedó toda la tarde inmóvil, sin hacer nada solo pensando, pensando en lo que había pasado, aun no era capaz de creérselo.

Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente …

**¿ Por qué lo hizo ?**

**¿ Lo habrá hecho con más personas ?**

**¿ Si lo ha hecho con más personas, esas personas pueden ser sus alumnos ?**

**¿ Por qué conmigo si soy un hombre ?**

**¿ Yo ... le gusto ?**

**Me duele el corazón … Cuando pienso en él . **

Esperó que les haya gustado, esté ha sido mi primer fic, y por eso seguramente encontrareis muchos errores. Si os a gustado, enviadme un Review y así continuaré la historia felizmente XD

Gracias por haber leído mi primer fic.


	2. Te odio

Eren, salió cuidadosamente de su casa, antes de salir a la calle, miró si alguien venia y ese alguien se refería a su profesor Rivaille, no quería verlo.

Al comprobar que la calle estaba vacía, salió y se puso andar en dirección al instituto.

Mientras andaba por la calle no podía evitar pensar.

Que pasara ahora, me tratará diferente, me hablará, intentará volverme a violar…

Al llegar al instituto se encontró a Armin.

-Eren, cuánto tiempo-

-Sí, hace mucho que no te veía-

Mikasa se acercó y los saludó, se quedaron hablando, un buen rato.

Hasta que toco el timbre y fueron a sus aulas.

Eren estaba sentado en su sitio, intentando no mirar al profesor, pero era imposible no hacerlo, si miraba por la ventana le regañaría y tendría que disculparse con él…

Al acabar las clases Eren se fijó que Rivaile, se iba a casa acompañado de una chica,

Hanji, la profesora de la clase de Mikasa.

**¿Por qué estaba con ella?**

**¿Son más que amigos?**

¡Esp- Espera!¡ Un momento! A mí que me importa si están saliendo o no, lo odio con toda mi alma solo eso. Me importa una mierda su vida.

Cuando llego a casa se tiró en su cama, pensando que iban hacer los dos solos en la casa de Rivaille, conociendo a Rivaille, tal vez la violaría….

Inconscientemente, la mano de Eren empezó a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar en su entrepierna.

Se desabrochó los pantalones , y se empezó a acariciar su miembro. Sin darse cuenta acabó masturbándose.

-¡Ngh!-

Porque... no me siento bien haciendo esto.

Empezó a mover su mano más rápido, y con la otra se tocaba los pezones.

¡Ngh! ¡AhAh..!

Al final se acabó corriéndose, pero le faltaba algo…

¡Espera estoy insinuando que me gusto lo que Rivaille me hizo!

¡Qué mierda me está pasando!

.

Ya era de noche y Eren no podía dormir, escucho un pequeño ruido a la calle, casi no lo escuchó pero, aun así miro por la ventana por la curiosidad.

Era Hanji que estaba saliendo de la casa de Rivaille, pero se habían quedado hablando...

Porque, se va a estas horas, son como la 1 a.m. ¡Que han estado haciendo hasta entonces!

No es muy normal, seguramente son amantes, o Rivaille está jugando con ella …

Ya se fue …

Eren no pudo soportarlo y salió de su cuarto bajando las escaleras. Se encontraba enfrente de su puerta a punto de salir.

Pero se detuvo, pensando, ¿Qué haría? No tengo nada que ver en su vida privada…

Espera, aunque no tenga nada que ver, si él está con Hanji lo que paso el otro día sería un problema en su relación.

Definitivamente tengo que aclarar las cosas. Eren salió por la puerta, y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de Rivaille, antes de que este la cerrara.

-¿Eren? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo que hablar con usted, profesor-

-Claro…-

Su casa era impecable todo estaba muy bien ordenado, y no había ni una sola mota de polvo, y no parecía que hubieran hecho nada raro ellos dos.

Eren y Rivaille se sentaron en el sofá.

-Dime, que quieres-

-P-Porque me hizo…Eso-

-¿ESO? Te refieres, a cuando tuvimos sexo?-

-¡Eso no fue sexo! ¡Fue violación!-

-Tch, Solo lo hice porque mí interior lo deseaba. -

-¿Tu interior?-

-No podía evitarlo, te necesitaba-

Esas palabras se quedaron dentro de Eren

**TE NECESITABA**

-¿Solo era eso?-

-N-no ….- Eren le costaba continuar, era demasiado vergonzoso seguir pero lo dijo-

-Aunque tu interior quería hacerlo conmigo, no está bien si tú ya tienes pareja-

-¿Haa? De que hablas, estoy soltero-

-¿Pero y Hanji? Fuisteis juntos hacia casa, y se ha ido a altas horas de la noche, también lo has hecho con ella…?

-Parece que tengo a un pequeño acosador-

-¡Q-que! Solo lo sé porque vivo al lado y me fijé en eso y…

- Además de acosador, pareces estar celoso de Hanji-

Rivaille no dejó contestar a Eren, y le quito todo el pijama

-Y-yo no estoy celoso, no me importa si tienes pareja-

Mientras Eren estaba explicando excusas Rivaille se desnudaba enfrete de él

-Y… no….- Eren se le quedó contemplando, era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo.

Era hermoso, su cuerpo aunque un poco bajito era perfecto, la piel era un poco blanca sus abdominales estaban perfectamente marcados, era como un dios…

Rivaille se acercó a Eren, y lo levanto del sofá, le puso las manos en sus mejillas, y lo acercó hacía su cara.

Cuando sus rostros se encontraron, Rivaille le empezó a besar apasionadamente, mientras que Eren se iba poniendo rojo. Abriendo más su boca, la lengua de Rivaille entro y sus lenguas empezaron a enroscarse y jugar.

Al terminar el beso Rivaille agarro de la mano a Eren, y lo llevo a su habitación Donde se tumbaron en la cama.

Rivaille hizo que Eren se pusiera encima de él, pero su rostro enfrente de su miembro,

Cada uno empezó a lamer el miembro del otro, metiéndoselo en la boca, y masturbándolo con la boca misma. 69

-¡Ngh! Ah…Ah…- Eren no podía aguantar mucho más- Me…Me v-voy a correr…-

-Córrete-

¿Porque el rostro de Rivaille sigue siendo serio? Lo estoy haciendo mal? Tiene la cara roja, pero no parece gemir…

-¡Aaah!-

Todo el semen se quedó en la boca de Rivaille, Este puso el semen en sus dedos

Y los introdujo en el trasero del menor.

-¡Noo! - E-eso noo..

Eren empezó a gemir, al notar que los dedos aceleraban la velocidad.

Ya no podía seguir lamiendo el miembro de Rivaille, Solo podía gemir.

Los gemidos de Eren, y el ruido que procedía de dentro de la entrada del menor, Excitaban demasiado a Rivaille.

Sacó los dedos sin importarle si Eren aun no estaba preparado.

Rivaille, agarró a Eren por la cinturá y lo puso encima suyo.

Rivaille tumbado en la cama y el menor apunto de sentarse en el miembro del otro.

Eren se estaba lentamente sentando en el miembro del mayor , pero el mayor no pudo evitar la espera, y lo forzó entrando de golpe.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

Rivaille empezó las embestidas, mientras que eren subía y bajaba por su miembro , moviendo las caderas al ritmo que le daba Rivaille.

-AAhhh ¡Nghh! P-Profesor! Qui-ero más!

Rivaille aceleró las embestidas mientras que eren estaba teniendo demasiados orgasmos de golpe. Se iba a correr

-¡Grita mi nombre! ¡Di mi nombre!-

-¡AAAHHH RIVAILLEE!- Eren se corrió, llenando de semen el pecho de su mayor.

Seguidamente Rivaille se corrió dentro de Eren.

Eren se levantó y se dejó caer al lado de Rivaille, quedándose dormido.

Rivaille se fue a dar una ducha.

Al acabar, se puso al lado de Eren, y lo abrazó.

Estaba feliz, aunque su expresión seguía siendo fría.

**Eren había dicho su nombre por primera vez**.

Amaneció, el sol entraba por la ventana, despertando así a Eren.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver a Rivaille durmiendo a su lado, y después los recuerdos de ayer le volvieron a la mente. Era demasiado vergonzoso…. Pero se sentía bien, además esa noche no tuvo ese extraño sueño que siempre le había estado persiguiendo.

Espera…¡ MI MADRE! Me irá a despertar i verá que no estoy en mi cama!

Eren se levantó rápidamente y se vistió con su pijama.

Rivaille se despertó y se quedo mirando como el pobre muchacho estaba desesperado por encontrar sus zapatillas.

Eren se fue corriendo hacia su casa, al abrir la puerta se encontró a su madre, muy enfadada.

-¡Donde estabas!-

-Esto..-

-Donde has pasado la noche, y con quien!-

Eren se quedo en blanco no sabía que decirle

-He tenido sexo anal con mi profesor- JAJAJA Una mierda le iba a decir eso.

-Mamá … No sé qué pasó pero hoy me desperté en el jardín, seguramente caminaría en sueños…-

Su madre suspiro –Vamos , tienes el desayuno en la mesa-

Eren se fue a desayunar y luego vestir, y más tarde se fue al instituto.

Donde como siempre, Mikasa le estaba esperando.

-Buenos días.- Le dijo Mikasa

-Buenos días.- Contestó

-¿Cómo te va? He escuchado que el enano te tiene manía.- Dijó con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

-Tampoco es para tanto, solo le cause una mala impresión….Creo-

Rivaille pasó por su lado, mirándole fijamente, pero no se detuvo y entró al instituto.

-Si claro, solo una mala impresión, creo que tendrás muchos problemas. - Continuó sin poder evitar echarse a reír.

Los problemas ya los tengo… - Pensó

**Creo… Que me he enamorado…**

La clase empezó, y Eren se quedo muerto al escuchar:

- ¿Habéis hecho los deberes? –

¡No los había hecho! Con todo lo que le había pasado, como podía concentrarse en esos ejercicios.

-Dejad, la libreta abierta, pasaré a ver.-

¡¿QUÉ HAGO!?

-Eren, veo que no has abierto la libreta, has hecho los deberes?-

-Es que … con tanto sexo con usted se me pasó-

¡NONONONO ¡ Tenía que hacer algo antes de que se diera cuent-

-Jaeger, porque no abriste tu libreta.-

- Esto…. –

- OH, ya veo…-

Rivaille, cogió la mochila de Eren, y la lanzó por la ventana.

Todos los alumnos, se quedaron mirando sus libretas, tenían demasiado miedo para mirar a Rivaille a los ojos.

Agarró a Eren por el cuello de la camiseta, y lo lanzó por el pasillo.

-Creí, que aprenderías a no hacerme enfadar. Veo que me equivoqué.-

-Pero, no tuve tiempo por-

-Cállate.-

Rivaille cerró la puerta y continuó con su clase, mientras que Eren se quedo en el pasillo maldiciéndolo.

¡ Porque me hace esto ! Es por su culpa que no tuve tiempo de hacerlos, si él no le hubiese … ¡Pero qué estúpido soy! Como me podría enamorar de ese maldito canalla, _**no lo amo**_**!**

Solo fue un estúpido pensamiento que me vino a la mente, por todo lo que había pasado, pero solo estoy confuso .

LO ODIO.

Al acabar la clase, los alumnos salieron del aula, mirando a Eren, mientras pasaban andando en fila.

No le dijeron nada, aunque deseaban decirle si estaba bien, o que la había cagado, siguieron andando hasta salir del pasillo, solo por el temor de que Rivaille, los castigará por hacer demasiado ruido.

Poco Después Rivaille salió, y agarró a Eren de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta el aula.

Se quedaron mirando, Eren estaba muerto de miedo, pero su mirada estaba llena de odio.

Hasta que Eren aparto la mirada.

-Que tengo que hacer… ¿Limpiar todo el instituto?-

Rivaille, no habló, solo cerró la puerta con llave.

Eren, llenó de miedo, le vinieron recuerdos, al ver como cerraba la puerta con llave.

No… Otra vez no…. – Pensó

Eren, se puso todo rojo, al pensar lo que su profesor le iba hacerle, toda su cara, hasta sus orejas, eran de un color rojizo.

Empezó a temblar, cuando noto que Rivaille se le estaba acercando.

N-no … NO QUIERO - Pensó .

Rivaille, al estar delante de él, aproximo su rostro al del otro.

-N-no!- Gritó Eren.

Rivaille, alejó su rostro, y unas risas aparecierón.

- Jajaja, ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a violar? –

- ¿Eh? ... N-no ... solo … -

-Qué clase de profesor sería, teniendo relaciones sexuales con un alumno. Yo no estoy tan enfermo. –

PERO SI EL YA LO HABIA VIOLADOOOO! – Eso es lo que paso por la mente de Eren al escuchar a su profesor decir eso.

-Tienes la mente muy sucia, Jaeger. Eres un mocoso pervertido. –

- ¡QUE!-

- Como veo, deseas que te lo ¿haga verdad? –

-¡NOO!-

- Tranquilo, tampoco te lo iba hacer.-

Rivaille, se estaba divirtiendo mucho al ver las expresiones de ese mocoso, era tan divertido. Solo estaba jugando con Eren, le gustaba demasiado ver las reacciones del menor.

- Ahora enserio, odio que los mocosos, no me hagan caso. El primer día de clases, lo dije bien claro, **NO **llegar tarde, **NO** hablar ni hacer ruidos, **NO **desobedecerme, y si no hiciste los deberes, significa que me has desobedecido.

-Jaeger. - Continuó hablando – De momento has faltado dos de las normas, si esto sigue así, no aprobarás. Como tu profesor tengo el deber de hacerte mejorar en los estudios, aunque eso implique castigarte. Y tú, estúpido mocoso, no me dejas más remedio que castigarte.

Y para que lo sepas, mis castigos, son terribles.

Eren, se quedó paralizado, ante la mirada asesina de Rivaille.

Rivaille, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Seguido de barias patadas. Eren se quedo en el suelo, escupiendo sangre de su boca, costándole respirar.

Rivaille, agarró por el pelo a Eren, acercándolo a su cara. El mayor le lamió los labios, tragándose la sangre que el menor había escupido. Su lengua entró dentro de la boca de Eren, acabando de lamerle la sangre que quedaba.

Sacó su lengua lentamente, aun unida por hilos de saliva.

Dejó caer la cabeza de Eren.

Eren, se incorporó, y se quedó mirando a Rivaille.

Rivaille, se estaba quitando la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus abdominales perfectos.

Continuó bajándose, los pantalones y los bóxers quedándose completamente desnudo.

-Desnúdate tú también.-

-N-No…-

-Siempre soy yo el que te desnuda, quiero ver cómo te desnudas tú.-

Eren se empezó a quitar la ropa.

Cuando solo le quedaban los calzoncillos, le dijo con una mirada llorosa a Rivaille.

-Creí … Que no me ibas a violar…-

En el rostro de Rivaille, apareció una sonrisa.

-No te voy a violar, te dije que no lo haría. Pero no puedo dejarte marchar como si nada. Los mocosos como tu necesitan aprender. Además…. Esto no es una violación

**ESTO ES UN CASTIGO.**

Estoy tan feliz, aunque sean pocos Reviews , todos son positivos, y me han dicho que continúe.

Feliz nivel yo :D 3

En teoría el primer capítulo, no tendría que tener sexo, pero me aburrí y le puse ._. Espero que les siga gustando, yo me esforzaré al máximo, para subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible.

GRACIAS A TODOS 3


	3. El castigo

Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo \(^o^)/

Eren se quito la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba, quedándose completamente desnudo.

El timbre sonó.

-T-Tengo que irme a casa… M-mi madre se preocupara…- Dijo temblando.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo mismo le informaré de tu comportamiento, y que recibiste un castigo por ello.-

Rivaille agarró la ropa del menor, usando la camisa como mordaza, con los pantalones, le ató las manos en la espalda. A continuación, juntó la mesa de Jean y Petra. Y levantó a Eren con sus brazos, dejándole encima de las mesas, tumbándolo hacia arriba. Sus manos empezaron acariciar el cuerpo del menor, jugando con los pezones, metiendo los dedos dentro de su boca. Rivaille, en ese castigo pensaba divertirse, y avergonzar a Eren de la peor forma posible.

-¿Con estás caricias ya te pusiste duro? PERVERTÍDO. -

Eren se sonrojó, mientras que Rivaille, le continuo acariciando en la entrepierna, tocándole la punta -¡Ngh! - Bajó un poco y le acarició los testículos –Nhh - Volvió a la entrepierna, donde le empezó a masturbar, lentamente -MMHHhh- Le lamió un poco con la lengua . –¡Ngghh!-

Le dejo, sin más, con el miembro endurecido, Eren necesitaba venirse, lo estaba deseando.

Rivaille, se le quedo contemplando, ver como Eren pedía a gritos que le atendiera. Aunque no podía hablar.

-Eren, si lo disfrutas, no será un castigo. –

Rivaille, se volvió acercar y puso la boca encima de un pezón, lo lamió en círculos, y lo succiono. –Gh! –

-Tus gemidos callados, me excitan. –

Eren se quedo mirando profundamente a Rivaille, mientras que ese le abría las piernas hasta no poder más, y las lamía de arriba abajo. Terminó dándole un pequeño beso en su pie, al dejar el pie en su sitio, se agachó y recogió un lápiz del suelo.

Como la clase estaba muy limpia solo tenía un poco de polvo, que Rivaille lo limpio de inmediato.

-Alguien dejó tirado un lápiz por el suelo… -

Eren, tenía miedo de lo que le haría, solo cerró los ojos , intentando calmarse. Sintió el lápiz entrando por su trasero-¡Nnnngh!- Se lo dejó puesto mientras contemplaba su rostro.

-Parece que nunca te han metido nada por el culo, Jaeger. Mi "Lápiz" es muchísimo más grande. No tendrías que gemir con solo eso. –

_Estúpido Rivaille…. Este lápiz es muy diferente a tu miembro, lo sé … Pero ese lápiz está frio… A mí me gusta sentir tu calidez en mi interior…. _

Rivaille, le metió su dedo, y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del lápiz, mientras que el lápiz iba entrando y saliendo.

-Aaggghh- Ese gemido, ni la mordaza lo podía callar.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Eren, mientras se estremecía. Después de un rato Rivaille se detuvo, antes de que Eren pudiera eyacular. Le faltaba tan poco. Soltó el lápiz dejándolo encima de una mesa cercana, y con un rostro macabro agarró una regla de 50 cm.

-Dime Eren, ¿ Cuánto crees que te va a caber ? –

-¡MMMMHHHMHMMHMH!- Eren empezó a moverse bruscamente, intentando liberarse-

-Veo que no te gusta mucho la idea… Pero tengo una curiosidad que me está matando…-

Rivaille, empezó a meter la regla, primero unos 5 cm.

-¡Nh!-

-Siguió hasta llegar a los 15 cm.-

-¡MMHH Nhg! Ghhg!-

Y se detuvo a 20 cm.- Eren, me dejarías llegar a 30?-

El menor, hizo que no con la cabeza. Sus ojos empezaban a estar rojos de tanto llorar, temblando, y llenó de sudor. Le costaba respirar, aparte de que tenia la mordaza y eso lo complicaba mucho más.

-Vamos, si el mío es más largo.- Era mentira, el suyo solo medía 20 cm [Cállate mocosa (눈‸눈)]

El menor seguía insistiendo que no, pero Rivaille no le hizo caso y le acabó metiendo los 30cm.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Eren, intentaba gritar SACALOO SACALOOOO, pero no se le entendía…

-¡Gha..o! ¡Gha..o!-

Lo giraba haciendo vueltas, mientras que el menor no lograba acostumbrarse, pero finalmente eyaculo. Rivaille le quitó la regla, pero tuvo una pequeña sorpresa.

Al quitarlo, había unos hilos de sangre aun conectados con el trasero del menor. Poco después la sangre salió…

Rivaille, se quedó mirando profundamente a Eren. Aun estaba llorando y temblando. Y esa había sido la primera vez que le sangraba el culo. El mayor le soltó la mordaza, que en ese caso era su camisa. Estaba llena de babas.

-….. Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Lo dijo en un tono de preocupación.

Eren, no le respondió, simplemente jadeaba.

-Mocoso, respóndeme ¿Te encuentras bien?-

El silencio seguía en la boca del menor, que le apartaba la vista para no poder ver a su profesor.

-Eren si no respondes continuaré.-

Rivaille ya se había hartado, aunque era culpable de su dolor, no soportaba que ese mocoso no le hiciera caso.

-Veo que aun no has aprendido bien mis tres normas, **NO **desobedecerme. Creo que este castigo se tendrá que alargar.-

Rivaille le iba a volver a meter la regla por su trasero, pero se detuvo cuando el menor habló.

-Y-..Yo…-

Rivaille soltó la regla encima de la mesa donde también había el lápiz. Y se quedó mirando al menor esperando sus palabras.

-**YO TE ODIO **.-

Rivaille, trago saliva y se quedo parado ante aquellas tres palabras. No entendía porque pero le empezó a doler la barriga. Se sentía mal, era una sensación muy extraña para él. _Le importaba lo que le había dicho un simple mocoso?! _

Sé que le he hecho daño, pero es su culpa.

-¿En verdad me odias?- Los ojos de Rivaille eran penetrantes y con una expresión de dolor.

-…..Yo….- Se quedo unos segundos en silencio.- Q-quiero irme a casa…- Dijó sin poder contemplarlo.

-Perdón. - En ese momento el corazón de Eren latía aun más rápido de lo que ya iba, para él ahora todo se había llenado de una luz blanca.

ESPERA UN SEGUNDO. Rivaille se disculpó! Era algo increíble ya que era muy extraño recibir algo amable de esa persona.

-E-está bien.-

-Aunque tú tienes toda la culpa por no hacer los deberes.-

Eren ignoró la última frase de su profesor, y se levantó. Sentándose con dificultad en una de las mesas.

- ¿ Me puedes desatar las manos ? –

- No creo . –

-¿ He ? –

- Intenta pensar un poco mocoso, si solo te fuera a castigar, como he hecho, no haría falta que yo me desnudará. Además torturarte me ha puesto duro. –

- ¿ Me vas a violar, cierto? –

- Por supuesto – Rivaille no pudo evitar sonreír, y Eren se sonrojó, aunque no había mucha diferencia porque ya estaba rojo. Aun así Rivaille lo pudo notar, porque Eren también tenía una pequeña sonrisa, la intentaba esconder bajando la mirada al suelo, pero era demasiado tarde, Rivaille ya la había visto .

Se aproximó a Eren, le desató las manos y las volvió a atar, pero con él dentro de los brazos de Eren.

Un besó dio comienzo, sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, y como todas las veces que se han besado las lenguas jugaban entre ellas.

Eren, con las manos atadas en la espalda de su profesor, las fue bajando durante el beso disimuladamente. Hasta llegar al trasero, el muchacho solo sentía curiosidad, y no pudo evitar tocárselo. El beso se detuvo.

- Mocoso pervertido,¿ Qué haces ? –

- Tiene un culo muy suave, profesor.- Eren sonrío.

Rivaille suspiró y continuó besando a Eren. El beso se había vuelto apasionado, y un sabor dulce se estaba llenando entre sus bocas.

Pero la maldita curiosidad de Eren volvió a Atacar. ¿Rivaille es virgen por detrás ?

Y sin darse cuenta las manos de Eren, aun atadas con su pantalón, fueron separando las nalgas de Rivaille lentamente. Rivaille, lo intentó ignorar, no quería dejar de besarlo por la misma tontería de hace unos segundos, no quería volver a romper ese sabor dulce en su boca.

Pero el muy mocoso, al separar las nalgas, le quiso introducir un dedo por el ano. Cuándo notó que un dedo se estaba abriendo paso por su entrada, Rivaille le mordió la lengua muy fuerte, para que se detuviera, la lengua de Eren empezó a sangrar, y toda la sangre se escampó por las dos bocas. Eren, no le importo el aviso del mayor, él quería meterle su dedo por el culo. Necesitaba hacerlo para matar su curiosidad.

Y así hizo, se lo siguió introduciendo. El Beso se volvió a detener.

-Q-que mierda…. T-te digo que no ha…gas eso.-

Lo introdujo hasta no poder más, al llegar al final escuchó un pequeño gemido, que procedía de los labios de su querido Rivaille.

-Esto…. Eres virgen por detrás ¿ verdad ? –

Rivaille se le quedo mirando, ese mocoso le estaba vacilando o que. Que mierda le importaba a ese que nunca le hubieran metido nada por su culo. Además ese niñato no era quien para hablar, porque él niño nunca había tenido sexo con alguien que no fuera él. Así que su pene es virgen. Maldito mocoso.

- S-saca tu dedo…-

- Dentro de ti se está cálido… -

-Te he d-dicho que lo saques…!-

- No quiero….-

Rivaille, al ver que Eren se negaba a hacerle caso se cabreó.

¡Rivaille usa _Cabezazo_!

¡Es muy eficaz!

Eren se ha debilitado.

Rivaille ganó. ¡Eren lo obedeció y le sacó el dedo del culo!

Subió las manos por la espalda, ya que el sector del culo ahora estaba prohibido acercarse. Siguió subiendo hasta detenerse en el cuello.

Rivaille, estaba de pie, mientras que Eren estaba sentado en la mesa, el mayor le abrió las piernas al menor. Y colocó su miembro enfrente de la entrada de Eren.

Empezó a introducir su extremidad, el muchacho se estremeció al notar parte del miembro dentro suyo, el mayor le seguía introduciéndolo, mientras que el menor empezaba a gemir.

-Ah…..Ah…¡Ngh!-

Rivaille le acabó de introducir el miembro, y Eren empezó a mover la cadera. El mayor se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver las ganas que tenía el menor de que se lo follará.

-Veo que estás bastante excitado… -

- Ah… Profesor…-

-Dime que es lo que deseas- Rivaille empezó las embestidas.

-Yo….¡Ah!...Ah..-

-Dime, mocoso . ¿Qué quieres que haga ? –

-Aah… Y-yo – Las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes- …Y-yo…

Q-uiero ….AAahh… Que …us… usted. –

-Rápido…¡Dímelo!-

- ¡CASTÍGUEME! – Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron y brillaron, como si tuviera una estrella en ellos.

- Prepárate_, chico malo_. - Las embestidas aumentaron su velocidad, la mesa se movía, casi a punto de caerse. Los gemidos de Eren resonaban por toda el aula, y seguramente que también por los pasillos del instituto.

-Aaah…¡Aaaaah! – El menor tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras el mayor lo contemplaba.

_**Se siente tan bien. Noto su calor en mi interior, tantos sentimientos a la vez…**_

_**-**_Eren…-

_**Desearía que nunca se acabara.**_

-Ah…¡Nggh! –

_**Pero tengo una duda en mi interior. Que me hace enfermar….**_

Rivaille le estaba lamiendo la oreja y dándole pequeñas mordidas. Mientras susurraba:

-Eren… -

_**Él, ¿ En verdad me ama ?**_

-Eren… -

_**O sólo …**_

-Eren…-

_**Está jugando conmigo…**_

El mayor le acarició el rostro con sus manos.

-Eren… Quiero ver… tu rostro cuándo te vengas… -

Eren desconectó sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, sin saber qué hacer.

-Abre tus ojos Eren….. Mírame –

El menor, abrió los ojos lentamente con dificultad. Sus ojos verdes enormes, brillaban con las lágrimas que iban cayendo por su rostro, un rostro completamente rojo. Su voz entrecortada y suave, una dulce música escapando se de sus labios.

-E-está … muy calie…nte … -

-¿Pero …. Que estás diciendo … ? –

- D-dentro … ¡Aah! En m-mi interior …. est - ¡ngh! Esta … tan calien..te -

- ¿ Y qué esperas, que este frio ? . –

-Ah … Y-yo. .. Quiero .. m-más … !-

- Como tú me pidas … -

Las embestidas eran muy rápidas y profundas, sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados, como si fueran solo uno, estaban a punto de terminar.

- ¡Aaaah! ..Aaah ¡aahh! . Y-yoo… ya v-voy a …-

Antes de que Eren pudiera terminar su frase/gemidos , la mesa se cayó al suelo. No se hicieron daño, solo que Rivaille quedó encima de Eren, y el pantalón de Eren se quedó enredado a la pata de la mesa.

Eren estaba en una posición incómoda, mientras que a Rivaille eso no le importaba y seguía dándole duro.

-¡Rivaille! D-dueleee…! –

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, Eren se corrió encima del mayor, y Rivaille se corrió dentro del menor.

Se detuvieron en seco, congelados por puro miedo.

Hanji, por otra parte se quedó en el marco de la puerta contemplando aquella situación que no podía creer. (ಥ_ಥ)

Perdón por tardar tanto, como empecé el instituto, seguramente que solo podré colgar un capitulo a la semana, malditos deberes (╥_╥)

Haciendo este capítulo me lo pase muy bien. Como quería que Rivaille le metiera la regla por el culo, tuve que buscar que cuantos Cm caben en un culo XDDD. Pero no encontré ninguna respuesta, solo que el ano se adapta a la longitud del pene (⊙_⊙) Así que puse una medida sin saber nada (~￣ ▽￣ )~ Al principio se lo quería meter todo (• ◡•) Y quería poner que a Rivaille solo le mide 3 Cm pero me dio pena. (• ◡•)

Gracias por leer mi fanfic, y dejadme reviews para poder mejorarlo. \(^o^)/


	4. Hanjii

Hanji, la mujer con más suerte del mundo.

Hanji, los seguía contemplando incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos.

-R-R-R-R-Rivaille….- Dijo con una cara de asustada la mujer.

-N-no es lo que parece…- se excusó

Sus cuerpos seguían unidos, Rivaille se movió un poco para mirar a Hanji detenidamente. Pero al moverse le sacó un pequeño gemido a Eren.

-¡E-Estás violando a un alumno! – Dijo con la cara rojiza.

-No es eso.- Dijo Rivaille nervioso.

-Si no te conociera, llamaría ahora mismo a la policía. – Hanji se acercó a ellos y le dijo preocupada al menor - ¿Te encuentras bien? -

Eren estaba muerto, no podía ni hablar, aun estaba en shock . Los habían pillado, y tendría que decir la verdad, si no el profesor Rivaille tendría un gran problema .

-Y-yo…. estoy B-bien- Dijo con los ojos cerrados, muriéndose de vergüenza.

-Mmmm…. ¿Así que esto no es una violación?¿ Tú querías que te diera por el culo verdad?-

Eren se la quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos, como podía decir eso tan vergonzoso tan a la ligera, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-HAHAHAHAHAHHA – La mujer empezó a reírse alocadamente, hasta cayó el suelo de sus carcajadas.

Rivaille le sacó el miembro del interior del menor, y fue a vestirse. Mientras que Eren seguía atado, sin poder moverse, observando como aquella profesora se estaba a punto de orinar de la risa.

-Ya es suficiente Hanji. –

- Esque… siempre me imaginé que tú serias al que le dieran por el culo… Me decepcionaste… -

-E…Esto….- Dijo Eren. Los dos adultos se le quedaron mirando, y con una expresión seria dijeron al unisonó. -¿QUÉ?-

El menor, se quedó atónito al ver la ignorancia de aquellos dos sujetos.

-¿M-me pueden desatar? –

-Lo dudo. – En el rostro de Rivaille apareció una malvada sonrisa . – Tal vez deje que Hanji juegue un rato contigo.-

-Rivailleee ~ ¡No sabía que fueras tan buena persona! Creía que eras muy egoísta compartiendo tus juguetes, ¡Pero me equivoque! ¡Ahora, podre jugar con un uke! –

-N-no tiene gracia … ¡Desátenme! –

-Tch .- Rivaille se dirigió hacia Eren, a paso lento, y como si estuviera furioso.

Lo desato sin cuidado alguno, dejando sorprendido al menor, y a Hanji excitada por la situación. Seguidamente, cogió su maleta y se marcho por la puerta, abandonado allí a Eren desnudo, con su mejor amiga teniendo orgasmos mentales.

Después de ver como Rivaille se iba, no pudieron evitar encontrarse con sus miradas. Eren se levantó con dificultad. El culo que hace poco era invadido por el miembro de su profesor, le dolía como nunca antes. Intentaba andar, para alcanzar su pantalón y ropa interior situados al lado suyo, pero con dos pasos se cayó al suelo.

Hanji al verlo caer fue directamente a ayudarlo. Eren, colocó su brazo en el hombro de Hanji, para poder andar teniendo apoyo, pero aun así, no se podía mover. No era solo su culo lo que le dolía, las caderas, la espalda, las piernas y la cabeza también sentía un dolor insoportable.

Hanji, lo cargó entre brazos y lo sentó en la mesa donde había su ropa, un lápiz y una regla.

Y lo empezó a vestir, mientras que Eren desviaba su mirada por la ventana, mirando las nubes moviéndose lentamente por el viento. Estaba todo sonrojado, nervioso, y molesto.

Hanji lo acabó de vestir, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que Rivaille había marchado.

-Eren… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? En tu estado dudo que puedas llegar solo. –

Eren se quería negar, no quería pasar tiempo con la persona que le había pillado haciendo la cosa más vergonzosa para él. Pero no tenía más opciones, ese dolor que recorría por todo su cuerpo era insoportable, cada pequeño movimiento se sentía como apuñaladas.

-S-si porfavor. –

Hanji con una sonrisa se giró, y agachándose le dijo :

- ¡Sube, que te llevo! –

Eren se subió a la espalda de esa mujer, Rodeando sus brazos por su cuello y sus piernas por la cintura.

-Creo que ya soy bastante mayor para montar a caballito.- Dijo eren con unas pequeñas risas.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea? –

-No . –

-Entonces, ¡Vamos! ~ ~- Dicho eso, Hanji empezó andar, por el instituto ya no había nadie, y por suerte Eren no tenía que sentir vergüenza, hasta que salió a la calle y todas las personas se le quedaban mirando.

...

Llevaban un rato andando, Eren le daba las direcciones que tenía que tomar mientras que Hanji pasaba por estas mismas.

-Ya llegamos. – Dijo Eren

- ¿Eh? Espera un momento… ¡Vives con Rivaille! –

- ¡¿Eh?! Claro que no! Es solo que es mi vecino… -

-Tienes que tener mucha suerte, siempre que quieras tener sexo salvaje solo tendrás que irte a la casa del lado-

-¡Y-yo no quiero eso! – Eren se sonrojo.

-Pero seguramente Rivaille si, y con tenerte de vecino dejará de masturbarte con Manuelita, y podrá masturbarse contigo ~~ -

-¿M-manuelita?-

-HAHAHAHAHA, De verdad que eres tan inocente….. - Hanji dejó a Eren al suelo delicadamente, procurando que pudiera andar. - ¿Podrás llegar hasta la puerta Erencito?

-Sí, muchas gracias Hanji. Gracias por todo… Y también por guardar el secreto… -

-De nada, pero aun falta que me paguen. –

-¿Eh? –

- A cambio de guardar vuestro secreto, quiero que grabéis vuestras sesiones de sexo salvaje, o que me dejen mirar. –

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –

El grito sonó por toda la calle, resonando por todas las casas.

-P-pero como quieres qu-

-¿Eren?- La madre de Eren salió de la casa, estaba sujetando la puerta mientras observaba su hijo.

-Ah, mama. –

Eren se acerco hasta ella, pero con dificultad, hasta que tropezó y se calló. Su madre fue rápido hasta él, sujetándolo y levantándolo.

-¿Qué sucede, estás bien? –

-Señora, - Hanji se aproximó hasta ellos. – Parece que su hijo se calló por las escaleras del instituto, no resulto nada grave es solo que tardara un poco a desaparecer el dolor. –

-Oh, ya veo. Muchas gracias. –

Hanji se fue, mientras que Eren y su madre entraban en casa.

-Mamá, no tengo hambre. Solo tengo ganas de irme a dormir… -

-Pero Eren, si no comes te encontrarás muy mal, has estado muchas horas seguidas en el instituto, podrás enfermar. –

-Mamá, solo es hoy. Es que me encuentro mal , y quiero descansar… -

-Está bien, procura recuperarte.-

Eren subió a hacia su cuarto con dificultad. Al llegar se tiró a la cama, y apretó sus sabanas con las manos. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el techo, y sus pensamientos le empezarón a invadir.

_Antes de que Rivaille me conociera… Había otra persona en su vida… y la sustituyo por mí, como si solo fuér_amos_unos juguetes para él.__Bueno, no estoy del todo seguro, según Hanji, él tenía a alguien llamada Manuelita__"con tenerte de vecino dejará de masturbarte con manuelita"____Eso significa, que tal vez aún lo está haciendo con ella. Tal vez con el que quien dejará de masturbarse seré yo…._

-Maldición….- Eren puso su brazo tapándose la cara – Me siento sucio … -

Se levantó lentamente procurando no hacerse daño. Se dirigió hasta el baño, y se empezó a desnudar. Cuando ya estaba desnudo contemplo su cuerpo lleno de moratones, y mordidas.

Se giró y se contemplo el trasero, se lo toco un poco para que el semen saliera de una vez. Si que salió, pero lo tapo y se metió en la bañera. Encendió el grifo en agua caliente, y se estiro mientras que la bañera se iba llenando con el dentro.

…

La madre de Eren al escuchar el timbre, fue hacia la puerta para abrir. Se encontró con un hombre, un hombre extremadamente apuesto, sexy, con buenos modales y de estatura pequeña. (ENANO)

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la madre de Eren Jaeger? -

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede? –

-Yo soy el tutor de su hijo, y me gustaría hablarle de un asunto acerca de él.-

-Claro, pase por favor y tome asiento en la mesa. ¿Quiere un café? –

-Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta.-

El profesor y Carla se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, uno a cada lado.

-Bien, su hijo es inteligente –MENTIRA- pero necesita concentrarse más.

-Entiendo.-

-Por eso me gustaría que por las tardes, poder ayudar a Eren en su tarea, con eso quiero decir que quisiera que su hijo aprovechara al máximo su potencial. –

-Le gustaría ser el profesor particular de Eren… Pero no tenemos dinero para pagar clases privadas.-

-No hay problema, lo haré gratis. –

-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Pero porque?-

-Eren, su forma de pensar y actuar me parecen bastante interesantes, solo lo quiero estudiar, quiero que su futuro sea brillante, y que no tenga ningún problema. –

Carla soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad.

-¿Es usted un ángel caído del cielo?- Dijo entre lagrimas.

-No, no lo soy. – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

...

Eren salió de la bañera, agarrando una toalla para secarse su desnudo cuerpo . Estuvo todo el rato sacándose el semen del culo, pero aun tenía la sensación de que aún le quedaba dentro.

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, el baño le había relajado su cuerpo y le era más fácil andar, pero aun le dolía un poco.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cama. Abrió las piernas, y su dedo empezó a entrar por su ano.

Solo quería sacarse el semen del culo, pero se estaba excitando. Llego hasta lo más hondo que él podía llegar con su dedo. Encontró un poco de semen, y ese ayudo a que su dedo lo empezará a embestir.

Eren abrió aun mas sus piernas, y se acabó de tumbar en la cama. Sus caderas empezaron a seguir el ritmo de su dedo. Y unos pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Eren.

-Aaah…Aaah…. – _Tengo que dejar… de hacer esto. Si mi madre entra a mi habitación y me encuentra así … -_Aaah... Ngh… -

Eren le faltaba poco para venirse. Pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¡Mama! no es lo qu…. ¿EEEHHH?-

Rivaille se quedo de piedra al ver a Eren masturbándose, tenía los ojos abiertos contemplando al mocoso con los dedos en el culo.

-P-profesor…. Que h-hace aquí…- Dijo con un miedo mortal que recorría su cuerpo.

-Veo…Que estas muy cansado, y enfermo Jaeger. – Rivaille cerró la puerta de tras suyo y se acerco al menor, que aun se seguía embistiendo con sus dedos.

-Como, h-ha llegado a mí habitación …. –

-Eren, desde mañana, cada tarde en mi casa te daré bien duro. –

-¿EEHH?- Eren saco sus dedos del culo, dejando su entrada húmeda y su miembro erecto.

-Pero veo que no puedes esperar hasta mañana… Así que , si lo deseas tanto te voy a tomar ahora mismo.-

Rivaille se desabrochó los pantalones sacando su extremidad , ya endurecida por la placentera imagen del menor masturbándose. Puso sus manos encima la cabeza de Eren, acercándolo a su pene.

Eren abrió la boca y se metió el miembro tragándoselo por completo, y Rivaille le empezó a embestir. Eren se estaba ahogando , ese pedazo de carne empezó a crecer más, y lo estaba dejando sin aire, podía notar como de la punta empezaba a salir el líquido blanco. Estuvo bastante tiempo masturbándole con su boca, aunque sin poder respirar le era difícil seguir, y se detuvo barias veces.

Eren tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, curvando la espalda, y cogiendo todo el aire posible para volver a llenar sus pulmones. Entre jadeos Rivaille se tiró encima de Eren agarrando las dos extremidades y masturbándolas juntas.

-Aah…. – las caderas de ambos se empezaron a mover, creando movimiento en ese roce que cada vez se volvía más salvaje.

La mano de Rivaille se dirigió hacia la entrada de Eren, metiendo dos dedos a la fuerza, pero entraron muy fácilmente .

-¡Ngggh! –

-Baja la voz…. No querrás que tu madre venga a darnos una visita ¿Verdad? – Eren tenía las piernas abiertas donde se sentaba Rivaille, que se masturbaba junto con el menor, y los dedos embestían con fuerza el culo de Eren.

-N-no… No tan…. F-fuerte… Aah… Es d-demasi..ado… ¡Mmh! –

Rivaille dio una fuerte embestida con los dedos llegando a lo más profundo que pudieran alcanzar. Haciendo que el menor se corriese, junto con Rivaille. El semen salió volando y aterrizó en el pecho desnudo de Eren.

Rivaille se subió la cremallera, y se tumbó al lado de Eren, mirando hacia el techo . El menor, se limpió el semen con la toalla, y a continuación abrazó al mayor.

-Profesor…-

- ¿Que sucede? –

-Usted…. Tenía a otra persona a antes de conocerme… ¿? –

- ¿HA? – Rivaille giró su cabeza y contemplo al niño que estaba pegado a su brazo.

-B-bueno quiero decir… _-¿ Lo que dijo Hanji es verdad? O solo era una broma… No. Esa clase de asuntos no se dicen para bromear, ¡Se lo preguntaré!_- ¿Quién es Manuelita?

Hahaha, ninguno de mis capítulos se escapa del lemon. Y estoy jodidamente triste porque shingeki no kyojin ya se acabo (Q-Q) Y hoy es mi cumpleañooos! ^^

Como regalo no estaría mal algún Review XD


	5. Manuelita

**¡ Perdónenme ! Estaré 15 días sin Internet, y por eso no pude publicar la semana pasada, y para recompensar les les dejó un capitulo de relleno. **

"_Te amo… Te amo tanto… Aunque sé que tú nunca podrás sentir lo mismo por mí, no me importa yo siempre esperaré … Yo te esperaré… Rivaille. " _

Siempre estuvimos juntos, fuimos grandes amigos. Siempre te ayudaba en todo lo que podía, aunque alejabas a los otros niños de ti, a mi no me importaba, porque yo nunca te abandonaría .

Solo te veía como un amigo, pero desde que sucedió… Desde nuestra primera vez… yo me enamoré de ti.

Tenías once años, y sentías curiosidad por tu propio cuerpo, te sentías extraño y tú solo me pediste ayuda. Yo te masturbe sin saber lo que hacía, pero por primera vez contemple un rostro de ti que me dejo sin aliento, esa expresión en tu cara hizo que me quedará atrapada en tu ser. Ya no podía escapar, en ese entonces estaba a tus ordenes.

Fuiste creciendo, y todas las muchachas estaban muertas de amor por ti, _igual que yo, _empezaste a aceptar los sentimientos de aquellas chicas, y aprendiste algo horrible.

Solo las usabas, solo te aprovechabas de sus cuerpos, tenías sexo con ellas y por las mañanas te largabas. Yo no te podía decir nada, solo podía observar a cientos de chicas destrozadas, _al igual que yo._

Tú me considerabas como una buena amiga, que siempre que necesitarás atenderte, yo vendría para ayudarte.

Un día, empezaste una relación. Pensé que no iba a durar, que simplemente harías lo de siempre, utilizarla. Pero pasaban días, y aun no lo hiciste con ella, parecías que querías ir en serio. Me asusté, tenía miedo de que te enamoraras, no me importaba si le rompías el corazón, solo te quería para mí…

Aunque estuvieras saliendo con ella, aún me pedías ayuda por aquellas noches calurosas, excitantes y pervertidas. Intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible, provocarte el mayor placer, para que no te olvidaras de mí, para que supieras que solo conmigo era suficiente.

Rivaille, aún no se si en verdad te gustaba, si en verdad la querías, si en verdad me sustituirías. Pero, lo que no entendí, es porque lo hiciste.

Esa noche empezaste a llorar, después de despertarte de una pesadilla, te pusiste la mano en el corazón, apretándote el pecho, tu respiración era entrecortada y rápida. Poco después te fuiste relajando, pero no te volviste a dormir, te quedaste toda la noche despierto con la mirada vacía, tenía tantas ganas en saber que pensabas, en que habías soñado, en que estaba pasando.

El día siguiente, contemplé lo más cruel que hubieras hecho jamás. Aquella chica que parecía especial para ti, no volvió a ser la misma por tus palabras.

-"_Hemos terminado"_

_-"¡Que! P-pero creí que me amabas"_

_-"Creíste, yo solo te usaba como un juguete sexual, pero me costó bastante que te dejarás hacer, ahora que ya lo logré me cansé de ti, ya no te necesito, me buscaré a otra puta que lo haga mejor."_

Esa conversación se escucho por todo el patio de la universidad, dejando feliz a algunas muchachas enamoradas de ti, o que simplemente querían tu cuerpo. Tú te alejaste, dejándola llorando, y dejarla sentir el dolor más profundo que un sentimiento puede causar.

Cuando volviste a casa, parecías arrepentido por lo que habías hecho, como si tú no la quisieses dejar. Sentí pena por vosotros dos, pero no sé si puedo confesar que en realidad me sentía feliz, porque te volvía a tener.

Desde aquel día, nunca más tuviste relaciones, te concentraste en los estudios, y te sacaste la carrera de profesor. Al principió pensé que te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, y que eran correspondidos. Pero no era así, aún me utilizabas, pero solo si era una gran necesidad. Entendí, que habías madurado, querías una vida en solitario, lo lograste, te fuiste de casa de tus padres sin intercambiar un "Te Quiero, cuídate" . La verdad, tu relación con ellos no era más que vivir bajo el mismo techo. Compraste un pequeño piso y empezaste a trabajar en una escuela, de pruebas. Dos años habían pasado, donde ya trabajabas en ese centro, pero no soportabas a los niños pequeños y te cambiaste al instituto. Te ofrecían un buen trabajo, con el dinero que fuiste ganando, y la venta de tu propio piso, te compraste una casa de tres plantas. Era realmente linda, pero vacía. Tú también te diste cuenta de eso.

Tu única amiga de infancia que aún seguía a tu lado a pesar de ser tan… Frío. Siempre te intentaba emparejar, aunque sus elecciones eras horribles para ti, ya que eras un mujeriego y tu "Gran amiga" te emparejaba con hombres. –Sobre todo con gordos y calvos- Pero nadie te interesaba. Frío, sin sentimientos, solitario, limpio, enano. Era así como eras conocido por todos los alumnos que tenías, incluso por los demás profesores. Muchas alumnas, se te declararon, y tú simplemente les contestabas "Cuéntaselo a alguien que le importe" o "Dímelo cuando puedas ir sin pañal".

Los años pasaron, todo era muy repetitivo, pero al menos solo eras mío…..

Pero, llegó ese día. Empezaron las clases, un nuevo año. Llegaste a casa, y rápidamente te fuiste a tu habitación, no te molestaste en comer nada. Te tumbaste en la cama, y con rapidez te quitaste los pantalones, con tu ropa interior, te desabrochaste la camisa. La maleta, estaba tirada por el suelo, igual que los libros que llevaba dentro, que se habían caído cuando la lanzaste sin cuidado. Entonces, fue cuando me pediste ayuda. Incluso me parecía que lo estabas suplicando, tus ojos llenos de lujuria nunca antes visto por nadie, me penetraban tan profundamente, que sin pensarlo te lo hice como nunca antes. Era tan diferente de las anteriores veces, tu cuerpo estaba sudado, y lo más sorprendente era que por primera vez gemías, unos gemidos que llegaban por toda la casa, tan excitantes… Era demasiado para mí.

Al acabar, te fuiste a la ducha, una ducha fría que yo misma podía sentir, todo tu piel estaba erizada y te quedabas inmóvil bajo el agua cayendo encima de tuyo.

Entonces … fue cuando lo comprendí.

El día siguiente, todas mis teorías fueron aprobadas. Tú te habías enamorado, de ese chico que llegó tarde, mal peinado y que no llamó a la puerta para entrar. No lo podías soportar, escuchaba tus pensamientos.

" Ese será el desastre de esa clase, ese niño que siempre retrasa al resto, el que por su culpa se enfadaría. Ese puto mocoso le arruinaría el curso, como siempre le había pasado con diferentes mocosos. Maldición, tendré que volver a empezar la presentación por él, por ese niño de ojos verdes, pelo castaño, piel bronceada, labios finos, voz delicada… Ese cuerpo delgado y esbelto, con un paquete bien – Pero que mierda estoy pensando… Yo soy un maldito mujeriego… Pero… el culo de ese mocoso, me apetece…"

No pudiste llegar a controlar tus deseos, y sin preocuparte de las consecuencias, sin importarte que pudieras llegar a estar en la cárcel por violación a un menor. Uniste tu cuerpo con él, con deseo y lujuria.

Mientras que yo solo puedo observar.

Toda mi vida siempre te amaré, sin importar que, aunque tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos , yo no podré cambiar nunca los míos. Mi maldición, es ver cómo te vas enamorando, como me vas abandonando, como puedes llegar a ser feliz sin mí. Mi único pecado es ser parte de ti. Mi único deseo es que seas feliz, pero me duele… demasiado.

Pero, seré fuerte, y aguantaré. Porque lo que te une con ese chico no es ni sexo, ni amor.

_Es el destino._

Así que, Rivaille… Sé feliz, y sobretodo hazlo feliz. Porque toda tu vida lo has estado esperando a él.

-Profesor…-

- ¿Que sucede? –

-Usted…. Tenía a otra persona a antes de conocerme… ¿? –

- ¿HA? – Rivaille giró su cabeza y contemplo al niño que estaba pegado a su brazo.

-B-bueno quiero decir… ¿Quién es Manuelita?

- ¿Manuelita? –

-E-Es que… Hanji m-me dijo que…-

No me jodas que el muy mocoso no sabe que mierda es "Manuelita" Dios, se pensó que la pesada y típica broma de "Manuelita" Es una mujer de verdad…. Tiene gracia…

-Manuelita, fue mi primera. -

-¿Tu primera? –

-Mi primera vez que tuve relaciones…. Fue con ella. –

Eren ya sabía que Rivaille había tenido relaciones, es normal tiene 34 años. Pero aún así que se lo diga se le hace doloroso…

-Ah… ¿ … Y …. Y aún … La sigues viendo ? -

-Claro que sí, sin ella no podría hacer prácticamente nada, yo la necesito. –

Eren se separó de Rivaille, levantándose de la cama, con las sabanas entre sus brazos, que le cubrían el cuerpo desnudo. Su mirada era triste y furiosa.

-¡Entonces! P-PORQUE – Eren tartamudeaba, mientras gritaba- SI LA NECESITAS, DEJAME EN PAZ! –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-SI TIENES ALGO CON ELLA, NO HAGAS ESO CONMIGO… N-NO PUEDES HACER SI TÚ YA . –

-No grites mocoso, tu madre se preguntará qué sucede y te encontrará desnudo, anda vístete.-

-Eres un monstruo… Juegas con los sentimientos de los demás como simples juguetes! –

-Con lo de sentimientos… Te refieres a los tuyos o a los de Manuelita? –

-… A los de Manuelita… Ella no se merece esto… Además…- Eren empezó a llorar, cosa que al mayor le sorprendió. – Yo soy hombre… Así que… Solo lo haces por curiosidad- _Él nunca me podrá llegar a amar, solo soy un juguete. _

-Eren... – Rivaille se levantó y se situó delante el menor, sujetándole el rostro con sus manos. Mientras que su cabeza se dirigió hacia el cuello, oliendo cada centímetro de él.- ¿Por qué lloras? – Rivaille, acercó sus labios con los de Eren, en un intento de besarlo, pero el menor giró la cabeza.

-No… no soy tu juguete. –

-Si lo eres. -

-¡Que no!- Eren se apartó, pero Rivaille le agarró de la muñeca acercándolo hacia él y robándole un beso. – ¡Basta! TU YA TIENES A MANUELITA, ENTONCES QUE QUIERES DE MÍ! –

Rivaille empezó a reírse, mientras que el pobre Eren, no entendía nada.

-Solo has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, solo te querías reír de mí… - Cada vez el llanto de Eren se hacía más fuerte. – Ya no quiero que te burles más, así que lárgate… -

-Hahahahaha – Rivaille simplemente no podía parar de reír.

-¡QUE TIENE TANTA GRACIA! ¡ME HAS ROTO EL CORAZÓN, QUE MAS QUIERES! –

Rivaille, se le quedó mirando fijamente, ya que sus risas se detuvieron al escuchar esas palabras, que eran como miel para sus oídos.

-¿ Te rompí el corazón ? -

-¿Eh..? – Eren se secó los ojos con los antebrazos – N-No he dicho eso . –

-Sí que lo has dicho. –

-No sé de qué m-me hablas, te imaginas cosas . –

-Ya veo.. – Rivaille lamió el cuello del menor, dejándole besos y pequeñas mordidas.

-¡B-Basta! –

Lo abrazó, agarrando las sabanas, las puso encima de ellos dos. Cayendo en el suelo, Rivaille encima de Eren, con un fondo blanco y cálido creado por las sabanas. Lo abrazaba con dulzura y repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo del menor.

-P-porfavor, y-ya … paré . –

-Eren… Está noche, ven a mi casa. –

-No… -

-Te prometo, que no te haré nada, no te tocaré. –

-No…. –

-Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, pero solo quiero que te quedes a dormir en mi casa. –

-No … No puedo. –

-Invéntate cualquier escusa, pero por favor, ven . –

-… -

-Te esperaré. – Rivaille, le entrego un último beso en los labios, se apartó de él y salió de la habitación. Unos segundos más tarde, Eren se levantó y contemplo por la ventana, como su profesor marchaba. Soltó las sabanas, dejándolas tiradas por el suelo, fue hacia su armario, agarro ropa y se vistió. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió donde su madre, quien ya había acabado la cena.

-¿Qué bien, no ? Tendrás clases privadas, y además gratis. –

-Mamá… No quiero hacer esas clases. –

-¡Pero porque no! Está oportunidad no la tiene cualquiera, los profesores particulares son muy caros, y él se ofreció para ayudarte. –

-Ts… sí, claro. Para "Ayudarme" .-

-¿EH? No me importa si este profesor no te gusta, aprovecha y estudia, para que en el futuro puedas tener un buen trabajo. –

-Como quieras.. – Eren se sentó en la mesa, donde delante suyo tenía un plato de puré de patatas. Con una cuchará, empezó a cenar. Durante ese tiempo, no le habló a su madre, hasta que terminó. –

-Buenas noches Eren. –

-Mamá, ¿ puedo ir a dormir a casa de Connie ? –

-¿Quién? –

- Es un nuevo amigo, de mi clase. –

-¿Él sabe que irás? –

-Sí, él me invitó. Pero se me pasó decírtelo. –

-Está bien, ve y diviértete. –

Eren subió a su habitación, y se preparó una pequeña mochila, con un pijama, un cepillo de dientes, y entre otras cosas se llevó un pequeño bate de madera. Jugaba con él cuando era pequeño, era para niños y por eso el tamaño era pequeño, y lo puedo esconder perfectamente en su mochila. Y aunque fuera pequeño, seguía siendo un bate.

Ya era de noche, Eren se despidió de su madre y se fue calle arriba, pasando de largo la casa de su profesor. Se escondió por un callejón cercano, y espero que su madre volviera dentro de casa, para ir a la casa de su vecino, también conocido como Rivaille.

Llamó al timbre, espero un minuto o menos, y Rivaille le abrió la puerta, llevaba ropa formal, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y descalzo. Eren pasó, subieron las escaleras y se fueron a la habitación de Rivaille, dónde Eren dejó su mochila, sacó su pijama colocó su neceser en el cuarto de baño privado de Rivaille, que su puerta estaba al lado de la cama.

Rivaille estaba estirado en la cama, y Eren de pie observándole.

-Ponte el pijama, y vente a mi lado. –

Eren obedeció, se quito la ropa en el cuarto de baño, ya que el muy imbécil aún tenía vergüenza, y se puso el pijama. Se lavó los dientes, cuando terminó, se arregló un poco y salió por la puerta subiendo a la cama de Rivaille y colocándose a su lado.

Eren, estaba nervioso, no sabía que quería ese maldito hombre, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Rivaille lo acercó a él abrazándole.

-Profesor… No hagas eso. –

-¿Te molesta? –

-Sí… Porque usted ya tiene a Manuelita. – Unas risas se escaparon del mayor, y ofendieron de forma descomunal a Eren. –¡ YA ESTOY HARTO, SI SOLO PRETENDES JUGAR CONMIGO ME VOY! – Rivaille calló los gritos de Eren con un dulce beso, calmándolo con ternura. Pocos minutos después sus bocas se separaron, con unos pequeños sonrojos.

-Eren, ya me divertí lo suficiente. – Rivaille se seguía riendo mientras que Eren intentaba no llorar. – Manuelita es mi mano. –

-¿EH? – Eren no entendió, _¿Su mano? Pero que dice_. –N-no entiendo. -

-Cuando alguien dice que lo hace con Manuela o Manuelita quiere decir que se masturba con su mano. – Las risas de Rivaille aumentaron, dejando a Eren avergonzado – En verdad, eres un niño … Tan inocente. – Eren agachó su cabeza, y Rivaille se la llevó a su pecho, y abrazando mas fuerte al menor, y depositó un pequeño beso en su cabeza. –Eren, está noche te daré fuerte.-

-¡QUE! –

-Es broma. – Rivaille agarró las sabanas y se tapó con ellas junto a Eren. Eren levantó la cabeza, haciendo que su mirada llegase a la de Rivaille. Se acercó y le robo un beso, volvió a su sitio y le continuó mirando. – Eren, ¿Me amas? – El menor bajó su mirada, y se inundó en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué? A esas alturas me preguntaba si lo amaba, era obvio que sí, pero seguramente el no. El solo quería mi cuerpo. Si le dijera la verdad se reiría de mí, o simplemente nunca más volvería a hablarme. _

-Profesor… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Como puedes llegar a pensar que lo amo. Los dos somos hombres, además usted es bastante mayor. – Rivaille soltó un suspiro pesado, y su mirada se fue hacia el techo.

-Eren, duerme. Mañana te tendrás que levantar temprano. –

Aún por las frías palabras del pequeño, el abrazo perduraba. El primero en dormirse fue Eren, y más tarde lo siguió Rivaille.

Ya era muy tarde, pero los movimientos rápidos del menor despertaron a Rivaille. "Pero que sucede" se preguntó a sí mismo, al visualizar, un poco mejor, aunque no se veía nada todo era oscuro, se dio cuenta que Eren tenía una pesadilla. Lo quería despertar, pero Eren empezó a hablar y eso le sorprendió bastante. Eren le agarró fuerte de su camisa, tirándola fuerte. Y lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de Eren, lloraba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era entrecortada.

-No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no….. – Rivaille se le quedó escuchando y observando, antes de despertarlo quería ver que le sucedía. – Heichou… no me deje.- _¿Heichou? _ Eren, movía su cabeza violentamente, mientras sus manos tiraban de la camisa con más fuerza – ¡No! ¡No! No quiero perderle … - El llanto se volvió más ruidoso, y fue cuando Rivaille lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Eren, despierta. – La respiración de Eren, estaba muy agitada y rápida. - ¡EREN!- Le gritó Rivaille logrando que el menor despertará. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas. - ¿ Te encuentras bien ? –

-¿ Por qué me siento tan triste… ? – Soltó el agarre que sujetaba la camisa, y con sus manos se secó los ojos.

Rivaille no entendía por qué, pero compartía el dolor del menor. Y esas palabras que hace unos segundos pronunció, las escuchó en sueños. En ese primer sueño, que hizo que cortará con su primer amor. Por un sueño renunció a todas sus relaciones, esperando a encontrar a ese sujeto, que solo el destino le podría unir junto a él. Y al parecer, lo encontró. Ese mocoso, le robó el corazón. Sus manos sujetaban el rostro de Eren, y este lo acercó al suyo, creando un beso. Un beso que no quería detener, un beso que no dejaría que nada lo detuviera. Introdujo su lengua, creando más profundidad al beso, rodeo el cuerpo del pequeño con sus brazos, y el menor hizo lo mismo.

Se puede decir, que ese beso duró toda la noche, se durmieron abrazados, compartiendo sus labios mutuamente.

**Espero que les haya gustado, pero en este capítulo no hay lemon :T mi promesa se fue a la mierda. Pero entiendan, sería mucho sexo en un día para el pobre Eren (Q-Q)**

-Mmm…- Eren se despertó lentamente, soltando gemidos, y sintiendo un placer en la entrepierna que se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, y la luz que entraba por la ventana le quemó las retinas, haciendo que volviera a cerrar los ojos y que ese placer aumentara. –Aaah….-

Rivaille, por otro lado ya estaba despierto, y nada mas despertarse le empezó a comerle el miembro a su alumno favorito. Masturbándolo lentamente con su boca, y masajeándolo con la lengua. Cuándo Eren logró abrir los ojos, y contemplar la sensual escena donde ese hombre se comía su pene, le agarró del pelo y empezó a embestirle. Rivaille se detuvo, y dejó a Eren que le embistiera contra su boca, siendo su primera vez que tomaba el control.

-Aah… Aaaaaah. – Eren se corrió dentro de Rivaille. El mayor sacó el pene de su boca, y bajo más. Metiendo la lengua en el ano de Eren, escupiéndole el semen que se tragó dentro de él. Y sin preparar más, se puso de rodillas y dirigió su pene en la entrada de Eren. Abrió los muslos con sus manos, y las piernas de Eren las levantó. Y su pene empezó a entrar, dilatándose lentamente, entrando con suavidad. Cuando la punta entró Eren sacó unos gemidos excitantes, y siguió, al meter todo el miembro dentro de él.

-Aaaah… aah….. mm…- Se quedaron unidos, sin moverse. Rivaille se tumbó encima del menor, y lo abrazó. Le mordió el cuello y lo empezó a embestir. –¡Aaah! – las embestidas eran cortas y rápidas, y sus mordiscos fuertes y pequeños. Los mordiscos cesaron, y ahora las embestidas eran más profundas y lentas. Le fue lamiéndole el cuello, dirigiéndose hacia sus labios. Al llegar los beso apasionadamente. Y se quedó así. Embistiéndole y besándole, sintiendo el interior de ese niño, escuchando sus gemidos del placer que le provocaba, siendo uno solo, junto él.

**Ahora sí que el capitulo terminó XD Un lado tierno de Rivaille *-* No sé si soy yo, pero la pareja Manuelita x Rivaille me encantó y tal vez cambié el fic y Rivaille se quedé con Manuelita. Pero no lo haré. Y aquí les dejo un pequeño Omake.**

_**Omake**_

Jean, entró al instituto corriendo por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su clase. Se fue hacía su mesa y en el cajón recogió el libro de matemáticas que se había dejado. Estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo al ver que su lápiz estaba encima la mesa de Ymir.

-¡Anda, mi lápiz! Pensé que lo había perdido, pero seguramente Ymir se lo quedó. –

Jean agarró el lápiz, pero al hacerlo se lo quedó observando.

-Qué raro, esta pegajoso… -

Se lo acercó a la nariz y lo olfateo, recordándole al profesor de cocina Mike.

-Y también huele raro… Que mierda le habrá hecho Ymir… ¿Eh? Parece que hay nata en el lápiz. Aaaah, debe ser por eso que está pegajoso.-

Jean empezó a lamer las gotas blancas de ese lápiz, pero al notar el sabor las escupió.

-¡E-Esto no es nata! –


End file.
